


The key to the light

by DLABM_slt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Room of Requirement, Top Harry, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLABM_slt/pseuds/DLABM_slt
Summary: Nobody would expect what happened but the truth is that this time the struggles of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter end up in something more than going to the hospital wing with injuries, or at least not in the way that they would expect.The morning Scopius Malfoy was made by his parents in the requirements room.This story takes place during the sixth year at hogwarts and Uncle Voldy is still alive as are the Death Eaters.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 194





	The key to the light

Like any other day, Harry woke up in his bed, placed by the window in the gryffindor dormitory.

Today, as in many days, Harry woke up with an antagonizing pain on his scar and even though it was only 5 in the morning he knew he would not go back to sleep as early as expected.

Putting on his slippers Harry went to his chest and then got ready to start his day. Once dressed he decided he should probably go to the kitchens to order something to eat, so there he went.

As Harry descended the many squares towards the dungeons he found himself attracted by a platinum blonde head that headed towards the seventh floor. Confused to see the Slytherin so early and so far from his usual territory, Harry cannot let these thoughts not further fuel his suspicion that Draco Malfoy, the infamous slytherin prince, would have become a death eater during the summer break. and that he was doing something more than a simple "innocent" act of tormenting the lives of students in other homes.

Before thinking about what to say to the blond, Harry did something unprecedented ... he just wanted to shock Malfoy in ways that convinced the blond to escape something from his so secret plans (of course, that was the quickest excuse he could find) , he called him by his first name ...

-Hey Draco, what are you doing up here so early instead of hiding in the dungeons with your henchmen.

DRACO POV

Merlin ... because it always has to be Potter, it's no longer enough to fix that damn closet and now I still have to confront him in the morning ... because I do.

When I looked at him I almost missed my breath. I don't know if it was because I was still too sleepy to think straight or it was just my very repressed homosexuality, but Potter was a dream. That unkempt black hair, those emerald green eyes, the caramel-colored skin on his cheeks and bare neck. He almost looked like the person from his many erotic dreams that kept him awake when he shouldn't, that made me beg for more kisses, to be faster while filling me up.

A blush went up my neck when I realized how lucky I was that Potter wasn't legiminens and I quickly let go of those thoughts before answering him ...

POV 3 ° PERSON

"You can't walk around the castle now without being questioned, can you, Potter?"

\- Not when you're a death eater and ... -Potter didn't finish speaking because he was immediately interrupted by a spell coming from Malfoy.

\- SHUT UP, AS YOU DARE, AFTER PUT MY FATHER IN AZKABAN, INSINE THAT YOU JOIN THEM! Draco shouted in exasperation. Luckily no one was up at this hour.

To return Malfoy's spell, Harry launched another in retaliation.

"Everte Statum," said Harry.

The spell hit Malfoy's arm and hissed him in pain. Malfoy then thought: the quickest way to get rid of potter is to disarm him, so I could just go to the damn closet. It was done like that ...

"Expeliarmus," shouted Malfoy.

Harry's wand jumped out of his hand, and as soon as it fell to the ground he saw Malfoy start running towards the seventh floor. Without a wand, he runs after Malfoy.

And then almost at the end of the race Harry sees ... the door to the coming and going room, the training room of the dumbledores army, appearing.

Malfoy runs into it but before he can close the door Harry enters, knocking them both to the floor.

Without anyone noticing, the door disappears and they are both locked there.

On the ground they both start to fight, turning on top of each other, beating their fists on each other until ... Harry stands on top and grips Malfoy's wrists over his head and grips his legs with his own.

Breathless and tired from their most recent struggle, they look at each other ... pupils stretching as they realize their closeness.

For all and no reason, it is not known who took the first step, but after moments of facing each other, it just happened.

Their mouths collided with each other, both in frenzy, kissing with teeth and tongue as if tomorrow did not exist, which for them was even true because they were both in the middle of a war.

Neither of them could break free from the passionate kiss ... but when they did, gasping for air, they were able to catch a glimpse of the room that was provided to them ... it was a small, cozy room with an arranged double-colored bed with the whiteest sheets and three equally white pillows.

Both looked at each other, having the same thoughts.

"Is this really happening"

After a few moments Draco runs his hand over Harry's cheek, asking for permission to kiss again.

He could hardly believe it, it was too real to be imagination, he kissed Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the protagonist of his most secret fantasies. A smile appeared on his face, for the first time in a long time, a genuine smile and without any kind of arrogance.

Seeing that smile on Malfoy's face with his hand on his jaw, Harry couldn't resist. He approached Draco and kissed him again, but this time tenderly.

Now knowing about the bed in that room, Harry took Malfoy in his arms while kissing him and took Malfoy to the bed.

When his knees found the end of the bed, he lowered Draco slowly onto the sheets while kissing his neck. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Malfoy's shape, with his platinum hair almost as light as the sheets itself. He was red and his eyes were full of lust.

He couldn't stand to wait any longer and he went up to Malfoy, kissing and making love bites on his neck ... he doesn't know why but Harry felt possessive and wanted to mark Draco as much as possible to show everyone that Malfoy was already taken. .when he reached the hem of his shirt he looked up as if asking permission to continue. Authorization given to him by a very breathless Draco, who arched his back under Potter's ministries.

But Draco had forgotten a very important detail, his black mark was lying on his left forearm and before he was able, Potter removed the blessed shirt.

Both looks fell on the mark.

Desperate Dravo tried to put his arm against his chest but Potter was quicker and grabbed his wrist.

\- So it's true, what I suspected, you're a death eater. - Potter said directing his gaze to Draco, who in turn, locked his eyes on the ceiling and waited for the best of Potter's reaction, swallowing.

After not even 5 seconds Draco feels Potter's lips on his mark and, when he looks, he sees the image of Potter, the boy who defeated and would melt the creator of the black mark on his arm, with his eyes locked on his while he kisses your brand.

Potter leveled his gaze with Draco and says before the stunned look of the blonde:

\- I know you didn't ask this for yourself. I don't care about this mark on your arm even if it stays there forever. And you know why ... my instinct says that you were coerced into such an act, not because you wanted it, however radical your opinions and prejudices were. And I think I like maybe just a little bit of you, a lot if I consider other meanings of the word ... but more importantly, I think it doesn't change that. - Says Potter pointing with his free hand to the place where Draco's heart is.

After these sweet words Draco doesn't hold back and simply wraps around Harry with his arms and thighs and cries for finally having someone who understands a little what he goes through and doesn't care about the mark on his arm. He feels Harry wipe his tears away from his face by his thumbs, followed by kind kisses placed on his jaw and mouth.

Harry walks away and takes off his shirt and robes. He then rests on top of Draco and runs his hands over his pale, defined body as his after years of playing quidditch. Warming up the weather, both Draco and Harry undo the rest of their clothes, enjoying each other's shapes.

Harry then runs his hand down the inside of Draco's thigh, which in turn opens his legs, exposing his pink hole to Harry with a small groan of need. Harry then, taking that act as permission to continue, decides to approach and run his tongue through the blonde's hole, followed by a surprised moan from him. The golden boy then decides to continue licking the place ... increasing the speed of his tongue every moment, nibbling the edge every now and then to create more friction.

When Draco grabs Harry's black hair and groans, his whole body shaking from the work done by Potter, Harry conjures up lubricant and puts a finger inside Draco, who arches his back. When Harry removes the third finger; after several moments of Draco moaning and begging for Harry and Harry getting more and more excited; Harry puts lubricant on his penis and aligns it with Draco's entrance.

They both moan as Harry shoves his cock inside Draco, painfully slowly so as not to arrive soon. Draco feels deliciously full and Harry fantastically squeezed into the blonde he faces full of lust and desire.

As soon as Harry starts to move, his movements become fast and deep, hitting Draco's prostate with each stroke. In the silence of the room it is possible to hear the sounds of skin beating and moans that indicate that the resulting action will not last much longer ... Between the kisses with tongue desperate for more and the hands that grab the other as if they did not want to let go for a long time, both see hard, Harry still inside Draco and the blonde all over his stomach, his penis squeezed to the last drop by Harry's hand.

After some time, busy with breaths, Harry gets off Draco and pulls the pale, slender boy over him, laying his head on his chest. Facing Draco for some time he gains courage and says:

\- You know that Dumbledore could help you hide from you and your family from Voldemort, you could move to the side of the light and it would be easier for us to continue whatever this is. I would at least like to try. - Says Harry while stroking Draco's hair.

\- I'll think about it, but for now I think I will have to miss the first class, - says Draco, already falling asleep while hugging Harry.

Little did they both know that the next nine months and the next would be a little troubled, as someone, during the sex of two powerful wizards, forgot to use protection, thus creating a powerful key that would take one of the most powerful, wealthy and ancient families, the Malfoys, to the side of the light during the war ... A beautiful baby named Scorpius Hyperion Potter Malfoy, the perfect copy of a Malfoy but with the eyes of his other father, Harry Potter.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed  
> If you want to comment something feel free and sorry for any spelling mistakes. <3


End file.
